


And once again, the perfect disaster

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Annalogia hints, Gen, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]For the third time in 400 years, the bells of disaster rang.[...]</p><p>When Acnologia's hunt for the dragon slayers brings back memories that should never resurface, disaster is soon to follow.<br/>If he couldn't have what he wanted, neither would the boy. Acnologia decided he would make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And once again, the perfect disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say. I spent quite the time in this one-shot, and I hope you readers enjoy it.  
> In the end, it turned out different from my first planning, but I think it got better like this.  
> Have a nice reading!
> 
> ~Ana

_Year X792, Alvarez-Fairy Tail war_

Acnologia was just observing for a while, before deciding when he would show up to make things more interesting. Not that observing was something he would do often. Humans were usually boring and Acnologia found it to be more enjoyable just arriving and wreaking havoc with no second though.

But he sure remembered the times he used to plan his battles before stepping into them. Oh yes, that time 400 years ago, during the dragon wars. Back then, nobody cared if he killed many dragons and destroyed something while killing them.

Well, except for that loud and with no sense of self-preservation woman. The blonde celestial mage who loved to get in his nerves. The memories of her words and attitude still haunted him after all this time. Dammit. Why the memory of Anna Heartfilia wouldn’t leave him alone?!

The smell of those dragon mages was starting to annoy him, so Acnologia decided to get rid of them once and for all. Starting with the 8-lacrima beast. Like really, were the humans so dumb to the point where they would put that amount of dragon magic, some of them even opposite ones, together in the same place?

And the 8-lacrima beast fell with just one-hit. Pathetic. Acnologia was itching for a good fight. 7 dragons were left. He hoped at least some of the other dragons left would put up a good fight.

It was sure not all of them were together in the same place. Maybe they were moving and fighting, except for one. Acnologia smirked. His next target was decided.

The dragon king approached the so called base of the “fairies” and stepped inside with zero problems.

The people inside looked at him with a surprised and scared expression, like they weren’t expecting someone from the other side to reach them so early in the war.

He heard the small talk between the members and felt like just killing all of them with a single attack. Like, did they really think he was someone from the black mage side?

And before the ones there could react, he dealt a nice amount of damage, just to take the weaklings out of his way. Acnologia could feel how near he was to the dragon. Some of the weaklings were still awake, but were unable of fighting.

Acnologia just looked at some of them and threatened:

“The next time you weaklings try to get in the way of the dragon king, I’ll have the pleasure of slaughtering all of you. One by one.”

It didn’t take long for him to reach the place the dragon was. But when Acnologia entered the room, a familiar and at the same time unfamiliar smell reached him. And when he saw the girl, for the first time in so many years he felt like giving fate a well-deserved beating.

His mind went back to that time, to the days he spent with Anna Heartfilia and all the times she called him _“Ahonologia”_ until the day he found out they would never work, that fate made sure he couldn’t be together with the one he cherished the most.

He stepped closer to the girl and took in her scent, making sure his suspicions were right. He could hear the growl of the dragon directed at him but that was more important for now.

“You look like her, but the smell is wrong.” Acnologia could feel his anger rising, how did this girl dare… “You dare copy her!”

He raised his hand, ready to strike the blonde girl. A voice cried out just in time to warn her.

“Lucy, watch out!”

The girl couldn’t move. She was paralyzed by fear. She could see a blur of what was about to strike her and another blur trying to interfere with it. A single word fell from her lips.

“Natsu!”

The warning was soon followed by a flaming punch that got in Acnologia’s way. An angry snarl passed through the dragon king’s lips. The fire dragon prince dared to get in his way and now he looked like he was about to engage in combat.

But Acnologia knew better than that. It was clear that Natsu was in bad shape. After launching the attack on Acnologia, he was now being held by Lucy, who showed all her worry about his condition.

Seeing the dynamic of the duo had a bad effect on Acnologia. He started to recall those memories he once had made sure were never surfacing again. Now, he was even more furious than before. Seeing those expressions he once held, and the evident feelings behind them, those feelings he once knew way too well, Acnologia felt the need to destroy. The need to end that in a flashy way.

He once had been in the same position as those two, but fate had punished him. Now, there would be no happy ending. If he couldn’t be together with Anna, neither would those two. He wouldn’t allow the prince to have his happy ending with the girl of traitor blood.

For the third time in 400 years, the bells of disaster rang.

Natsu started to cough a bit of blood. He was still weak from the events in the fight against Zeref. Lucy turned all her attention to him, forgetting about Acnologia’s presence there. It was no place to let her guard down, but she unconsciously did it anyway. And seeing the opportunity, the dragon king moved in the duo’s direction.

Acnologia got closer and closer, while deciding his target. He ended up choosing Lucy and took her away from Natsu. There wasn’t much the prince could do in the state he was besides watching and telling his body to move in a desperate way.

Acnologia grabbed the girl by her neck with his only hand. The dragon king could see the flames of rage and despair burning inside the prince’s eyes and showed him a teasing smirk.

A whimper came from the girl’s mouth as she tried to free herself from the firm grip Acnologia had on her neck. Lucy could feel the grip on her neck growing in strength and little by little, it started to become harder to breath. Soon, there was not enough air and Lucy started to see black dots, until she stopped struggling and gave in to the darkness.

Acnologia felt the girl stop moving, but didn’t let her out of his hold yet. He knew it took more than that to kill a person. But it seemed the prince didn’t. Natsu just stared at Lucy’s unmoving body in shock. He hadn’t realized, but tears started to make their way down his face, while he felt his strength failing him again.

Something inside him snapped and Natsu let out a roar of pure anguish and pain. Acnologia could feel the satisfaction of breaking the dragon by killing the girl. He had been choking her long enough for her to be already dead. And like a kid throws a toy around when angry at something, Acnologia tossed the celestial mage’s body like a rag doll, just to see the sick dragon in even greater despair.

A small drop of hope was still inside Natsu, who crawled in a clumsy way until he reached Lucy’s body. His voice cracked when he begged for a miracle while holding the girl.

“Lucy, wa-wake up. Please, Lucy. I can’t lose you too.”

And with each beg left unanswered, Natsu broke more. Realization finally hit him and it hit hard. Lucy was dead. Killed in front of his eyes again. And once more, he was unable to protect her.

The last line of sanity snapped within Natsu and the words he had heard from Zeref earlier rang in his mind. _“I’m your brother. And you are END. Etherious Natsu Dragneel…”_

The guilt was even stronger now. When he lost Igneel, Natsu had worked hard to get stronger, but it was useless. Acnologia had, once again, taken from him and he could just stare, unable to stop the fake dragon.

Maybe if he just accepted Zeref’s words… All the things he once held dear to his heart were taken from him, turning into a demon now didn’t sound that bad. At least he would avenge them and free the world from Acnologia once and for all.

 

* * *

 

In another part of the battlefield, Zeref looked at the book of END. It was shining and he knew what that meant.

The book fell from Zeref’s hands and opened in a random page with a drawing of the demon. A sad and understanding smile adorned Zeref’s face. He had a pretty good idea of what had just happened.

“He gave up. Acnologia has no idea of what he just awoke. It seems this war will bring the demise of this world. END has awakened and will not stop until everything is destroyed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just kill half of my OTP? I think I did.  
> Anyway, this story will also be posted at my Tumblr and soon a Portuguese version will be available.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
